Ineffable
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Banyak hal yang telah Hinata sesalkan, tapi ia tidak ingin banyak hal itu menjadi segalanya. Tidak juga untuk yang satu ini./"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa membuatku tidak hanya memandangi punggungmu itu?"/For #IndigoRose


**Naruto** **-** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ineffable - Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **24/12/2015**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

 **Ineffable**

 **(n) "** _ **The inexpressible feelings.**_ **" – Words (selfamused)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, ketika sepasang matanya terpaku pada objek di depannya. Hanya sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi bagi Hinata justru terlihat megah dan indah. Dengan dinding yang didominasi oleh cat putih, rumah itu memiliki desain yang sederhana namun sangat menarik. Ada pula taman yang tertata begitu apik di bagian depan, dan tampak sangat tepat berada di sana.

Kemudian lavender Hinata terfokus memperhatikan bagian atas dekat atap rumah, tepat di tengah-tengah. Di bagian itu, ada sebuah simbol yang menjadi identitas dari rumah tersebut. Sebuah simbol yang kini membuat jantung Hinata semakin bergemuruh kencang. Sebuah simbol … khas keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, kembali berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan sesak yang menderanya. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka akan ada saat-saat seperti ini. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau justru menyesali keputusan sang _sensei_ kemarin.

Setelah beberapa kali merasa ragu dan takut, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke interkom gerbang. Begitu ditekannya bel, spontan Hinata menutup mata dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lambat-lambat, Hinata membuka kelopak matanya. Dan … ternyata yang muncul di layar interkom adalah seraut wajah wanita cantik yang tampak diam terkejut, kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum sumringah.

"Akhirnya!" Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu, dan layar kembali mati.

Hinata bergeming kaku. Bingung sekaligus kaget. Lalu gerbang yang cukup lebar dan tinggi di depan Hinata perlahan mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya. Namun Hinata masih mematung, seolah ada sesuatu yang melekatkan dirinya dengan tempatnya berdiri. Membuat Hinata tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata melihat sosok wanita tadi muncul dari balik pintu rumah. Wanita itu kini mengulas senyum lembut, sementara kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati gerbang untuk menemui Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?"

Hinata terkesiap. Begitu tersadar akan identitas wanita yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya, kontan Hinata menundukkan kepala. Pipinya memanas gugup.

"Tak usah malu begitu," kata wanita itu sambil tertawa anggun. "Suatu saat nanti rumah ini juga akan menjadi rumahmu, bukan?" Tanpa bisa mencegah diri lagi, wanita itu langsung memeluk Hinata. Dan kembali tersenyum sumringah. "Senang rasanya bisa memiliki anak perempuan lagi."

Bola mata Hinata membulat. Dikedipkannya kelopak mata dua kali. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa ia sedang bermimpi. Susah payah Hinata kemudian menelan ludahnya, berusaha membasahi kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengering.

Namun, kata-kata yang selanjutnya diucapkan oleh wanita itu, membuat pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata ajukan seketika lenyap dari pikirannya.

"Ah, maafkan Bibi. Seharusnya Bibi langsung mengajakmu masuk. Kau pasti ingin bisa cepat-cepat menjenguk Sasuke."

"Eh?" Tubuh Hinata menegang. Tanpa kedip, dipandangnya wanita yang sudah melepas pelukannya itu. "U-Uchiha- _san_ sakit?"

Uchiha Mikoto mengernyit heran. "Sasuke tidak memberitahumu? Dan … Uchiha- _san_? Kenapa kau memanggilnya seformal itu?" Mikoto tersenyum manis. Sambil menggeleng pelan, diajaknya Hinata masuk melewati gerbang. "Bibi tidak menyangka Sasuke juga akan sekaku itu dengan kekasihnya sendiri."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata menggenggam erat tali tas yang ia jinjing dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menekan dada kirinya. Berharap sang jantung berhenti mengentak-ngentak dadanya dengan keras. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai Hinata yakin ia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri.

Sejak detik pertama sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Hinata hanya berdiri tegang dengan kepala menunduk rendah-rendah. Dengan mata tertutup rapat-rapat. Hinata sungguh berharap kali ini ia memang hanya sedang bermimpi. Dan ketika terbangun nanti, ia akan mendapati dirinya sedang berada di ranjang kamarnya.

Namun, diri Hinata yang lain justru berharap sebaliknya.

Cklek!

Hinata menahan napas. Tubuhnya semakin menegang kaku. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyergap dengan liar. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar. Begitu dingin. Juga tajam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Eh?" Hinata spontan memekik pelan. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Diangkatnya kepala dengan gerakan cepat.

Di hadapan Hinata, kini berdiri Uchiha Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan dingin, membuat Hinata langsung merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Satu reaksi yang tak bisa Hinata cegah untuk muncul setiap kali menerima jenis pandangan itu dari Sasuke.

Hinata masih membisu. Tak kunjung menunjukkan rasa bingung dan herannya dalam bentuk tanya. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendesah kasar, membuat Hinata sedikit terperanjat. Lalu Sasuke memutar tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi pintu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, mendadak Sasuke berhenti sambil berbalik menghadap Hinata lagi. Dan … suara tajamnya kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa masih diam? Ayo cepat masuk! Dan langsung tutup pintunya."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata memandangi layar _netbook_ -nya dengan resah, sementara ia berusaha keras untuk tetap menggerakkan tangannya di atas _keyboard_. Sepasang mata Hinata berulang kali melirik ke arah buku yang ada di pangkuannya, membaca sedikit demi sedikit isinya, kemudian memindahkan uraian kalimat itu ke dalam _netbook_ -nya.

Di depan Hinata, hanya dengan dibatasi oleh sebuah meja persegi berkaki pendek, Sasuke juga duduk sambil menghadap layar _netbook_ -nya sendiri. Sedangkan di samping kanan meja, tepat di tengah-tengah, tampak pula beberapa potong kue yang tersaji di atas piring serta dua gelas minuman. Ibu Sasuke yang membawanya sendiri untuk mereka berdua.

Hinata menggigit ringan bibir bawahnya, teringat kembali ketika ibu Sasuke datang ke kamar putra bungsunya tadi. Ibu Sasuke tidak banyak bicara seperti yang Hinata saksikan sebelumnya saat wanita itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya mengatakan selamat menikmati ketika menyajikan makanan dan minuman yang ia bawa—yang dibalas Hinata dengan ucapan terima kasih.

Dan, meski hanya sesaat, Hinata bisa melihat pandangan itu lagi di kedua mata ibu Sasuke ketika wanita itu menatap dirinya—sebelum akhirnya menghilang digantikan oleh tatapan lembut khas seorang ibu. Jenis pandangan yang sebenarnya juga sempat Hinata lihat menghinggapi oniks Uchiha Mikoto, tepat ketika Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan. Benar-benar tidak seharusnya Hinata ucapkan kepada ibu Sasuke waktu itu.

Pandangan kecewa itu … membuat Hinata merasa sungguh bersalah. Sungguh menyesal. Tapi memang hanya kata-kata itu yang terlintas di otak Hinata saat itu, setidaknya untuk melindungi hatinya dari rasa sakit yang lebih dalam lagi.

Andai saja …. Andai saja ….

Kepala Hinata semakin tertunduk, berupaya agar matanya yang mulai terasa panas tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke. Walaupun sesungguhnya percuma, karena yang Hinata sadari Sasuke sedari tadi memang hanya memusatkan perhatiannya ke layar _netbook_. Tanpa sedikit pun terlihat melirik ke arah Hinata.

Perlahan Hinata menghirup napas, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan suara tak kentara. Sembari berusaha berkonsentrasi pada apa yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang, Hinata memandangi layar _netbook_ dan mulai kembali mengetik.

Namun, tanpa bisa mencegah dirinya lagi, diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke melalui sela-sela poninya. Awalnya Hinata berniat melakukannya sebentar saja, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Akan tetapi, apa yang tertangkap oleh bola mata Hinata saat ini, berhasil membuat gadis itu tertegun, dengan kecemasan yang semakin tak terkendali!

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Uchiha- _san_ ," ucap Hinata seketika, tanpa benar-benar berpikir lagi ketika melontarkan kalimat itu.

Sasuke tidak langsung menyahut. Hanya tangannya yang berhenti bergerak, tampak melayang di atas _keyboard_. Lalu, tanpa memandang Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya bergumam serak dan datar, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kerjakan saja tugasmu. Lebih cepat selesai akan lebih baik."

Hinata kembali menunduk, tanpa sadar juga sedang mengepalkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Seharusnya ia langsung meminta Sasuke untuk istirahat saja sejak pertama kali melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak agak pucat. Seharusnya sejak dari tadi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tidak memaksakan diri. Seharusnya ia lebih berani lagi untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya ….

Sambil menutup mata, Hinata menundukkan kepala. Banyak hal yang telah Hinata sesalkan, tapi ia tidak ingin banyak hal itu menjadi segalanya. Tidak juga untuk yang satu ini.

Hinata menarik napas, lantas membuka mata. Diangkatnya kepala sembari menutup buku di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Tindakan Hinata itu ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Namun kali ini tatapan tajam Sasuke tidak membuat Hinata gentar. Tidak membuat nyali Hinata mengecil. Karena ada yang lebih membuat Hinata khawatir daripada hanya sekadar tatapan yang sudah sering Hinata terima itu.

"Aku ingin kau istirahat sekarang juga," pinta Hinata kemudian, pada pemuda berwajah sangat pucat di hadapannya.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu mendengus pelan. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja." Kembali Sasuke menatap layar _netbook_ -nya. "Lagipula masih ada tugas yang harus—"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Tubuh Sasuke seketika membeku, sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang ditangkap telinganya tadi. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Hinata berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti itu.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, lantas sedikit menunduk. "Ma-maaf. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat …," Hinata berhenti sejenak. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, "… melihat _orang lain_ sakit. Tugas ini bisa dilanjutkan besok atau lusa setelah kau benar-benar sembuh." Hinata mengangkat kepala, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. "Jadi … tolong jangan memaksakan diri lagi."

Dalam tubuh yang semakin menegang, Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih bergeming. Sesaat kemudian, oniks Sasuke akhirnya membalas tatapan lavender Hinata, namun dengan sorot yang membuat Hinata merasakan rasa nyeri itu lagi. Rasa nyeri yang justru lebih besar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke langsung menutup _netbook_ -nya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Tapi ketika hendak melangkah, Sasuke merasa seakan bumi sedang bergetar hebat.

Melihat tubuh Sasuke terhuyung-huyung, spontan saja Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas mendekati Sasuke. Gerakan Hinata itu begitu cepat, hingga Sasuke sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya.

Dan di detik pertama Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama tersentak. Tubuh mereka membeku di tempat.

Bola mata Hinata tampak membulat lebar. "Astaga! Uchiha- _san_ , badanmu panas sekali!"

Sasuke masih bergeming. Masih membisu. Masih menunduk menatap Hinata dengan sorot tertegun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata segera menuntun Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak menolak, namun Hinata bisa merasakan ketegangan pada tubuh Sasuke.

Sebelumnya, ketika dalam perjalanan memasuki kediaman Uchiha, ibu Sasuke memang sudah mengatakan pada Hinata kalau sakit Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya sedikit panas dan pusing, disertai suaranya yang juga terdengar agak serak. Tetapi Sasuke justru menolak keras ketika sang ibu memintanya untuk segera saja minum obat.

Kalau saja bukan karena kecerobohannya yang sudah merusak ponselnya sendiri, juga kekeraskepalaan Sasuke untuk tetap mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, Hinata yakin kemungkinan besar sakit Sasuke tidak akan bertambah parah seperti ini. Tidak akan membuatnya pertama kali merasakan kecemasan tidak normal seperti ini.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan meminta obat pada ibumu dan mengambil air untuk mengompres. Atau … atau mungkin aku juga akan langsung menelepon dokter untuk datang kemari," kata Hinata dengan suara cepat setelah membantu Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Wajahnya tampak amat khawatir dan panik.

Hinata memutar tubuh. Matanya semakin terasa perih. Namun baru selangkah Hinata berjalan, sebuah suara rendah membekukan tubuhnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tetap seperti ini?"

Hinata berdiri mematung dengan napas tertahan. Tak sanggup bergerak. Tak sanggup mengeluarkan suara.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa selalu mendapatkan perhatianmu seperti ini? Apa … aku harus sakit dulu untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kemudian helaan napasnya terdengar pelan. "Aku benci sakit dan terlihat lemah, tapi … jika itu memang bisa membuatku mendapatkan perhatian darimu, aku rela jika harus selalu sakit seperti ini."

Meski kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit kamar. Dengan tatapan merenung, kini dipandanginya Hinata yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Kau sering kali memunggungiku," lanjut Sasuke. Suara seraknya berubah menjadi gumaman datar. "Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa membuatku tidak hanya memandangi punggungmu itu? Untuk bisa membuatku melihatmu menoleh ke arahku? Apa … aku harus seperti Sai yang mudah tersenyum untuk bisa membuatmu mau tersenyum untukku? Apa aku harus seperti Kiba dan Shino yang suka memelihara hewan untuk bisa membuatmu mau dekat denganku?

"Apa aku juga harus seperti Gaara yang tidak sedingin diriku untuk bisa membuatmu mau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Atau apa aku harus …." Sasuke meraih satu tangan Hinata, lantas menggenggamnya erat. "Apa aku harus menjadi seperti semua laki-laki di kelas kita untuk membuatmu tidak menganggapku … sebagai _orang lain_?"

Hinata tetap membatu. Masih merasa keterperangahan menguasai seluruh dirinya. Mengubah setiap jengkal bagian dirinya menjadi lumpuh total.

Lalu genggaman tangan Sasuke yang kian mengerat akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata tersadar. Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Bukan juga sebuah ilusi.

Hinata memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, sementara berbagai jenis perasaan kini tengah membuncah di dalam dadanya. Kemudian kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Hinata, tanpa sempat ia cegah.

"Dan aku sendiri …. Apa aku harus menjadi seperti dirinya untuk membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka perlahan, diiringi desahan napasnya yang terasa lemah. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata ajukan untuk Sasuke, berbagai pertanyaan yang seketika muncul setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan, kenapa justru mengenai hal itu yang harus pertama ia tanyakan?

"A-apa aku harus menjadi seperti gadis yang kautemui di bandara waktu itu?" tanya Hinata sedetik kemudian, kembali tidak bisa mencegah bibir maupun pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berubah semakin berani. "Apa aku harus menjadi seperti dirinya untuk bisa membuatku … memiliki seluruh perhatianmu?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang. "Memilikimu?"

Sasuke bergeming kaku. Alisnya terangkat tinggi, di seraut wajah yang menampakkan keterkejutan total. Namun ketika mulut Sasuke terbuka hendak berbicara, suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba saja menginterupsinya.

Mereka berdua spontan menoleh. Di saat bersamaan pintu kamar Sasuke juga terbuka. Dan … muncullah satu sosok lain di ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Hening sesaat.

Setelah menghapus ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, satu sosok itu pun berujar datar, "Wah! Aku tak menyangka akan langsung melihat pemandangan seperti ini begitu masuk kemari."

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hinata menatap satu sosok itu dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Dengan tubuh menegang hebat. Dan bernapas tiba-tiba menjadi satu hal yang paling sulit Hinata lakukan saat itu juga.

Ketika kesadaran mulai membanjirinya, Hinata sontak melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Kepalanya kemudian tertunduk dalam.

Menyaksikan tingkah Hinata itu, sosok berambut panjang yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu seketika menaikkan alis. Tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke, yang sebelumnya juga sempat merasa kaget melihat kedatangan sosok itu, kini tak bisa mencegah ekspresi kesal hadir di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" protes Sasuke seraya berusaha mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Tentu saja untuk merawatmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," sosok itu menyahut tenang, sementara langkah kakinya bergerak mendekat. Kemudian diletakkannya nampan yang berisi obat demam serta segelas air putih di atas nakas dekat ranjang Sasuke. "Bukankah sudah berulang kali kukatakan untuk langsung minum obat begitu kau sakit? Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, huh? Lihatlah, sekarang sakitmu jadi tambah parah, kan?"

Sasuke menekan pelipis kanannya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Diliriknya sekilas gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang di dekatnya itu. "Berisik! Ceramahmu hanya membuat kepalaku tambah sakit—

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin rendah.

— _Aneki_."

Tersentak kaget, kedua lavender Hinata kontan membesar. Kepalanya terangkat cepat. " _A-Aneki_?" lirih Hinata tanpa sadar.

Lalu Hinata berbalik badan, dan memandang tak percaya pada gadis bersurai kuning yang juga kini sedang menatapnya itu. Senyum ceria tampak menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang. Penampilan dan fisik seseorang memang terkadang bisa menipu mata orang lain, bukan?" ucapnya pada Hinata, kemudian tertawa ringan. "Perkenalkan. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku 21 tahun, dan bukan 17 atau 18 tahun." Sambil berkedip, Ino menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke dengan lembut. "Walau aku memang tidak terlihat mirip dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan anak bodoh ini, tapi percayalah, aku adalah kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dia punya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, namun Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Masih ada hal yang harus ia perjelas.

Ketika Sasuke kemudian berniat mengusir Ino dari kamarnya, mendadak satu kesadaran mendatanginya dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke tercenung sesaat. Didongakkannya kepala, beralih memandang Hinata yang ternyata di saat bersamaan juga menoleh ke arahnya. Melihat Hinata langsung menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah, seringai Sasuke terulas samar.

Sedangkan Ino, tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, spontan memeluk Hinata. "Astaga! Kau benar-benar manis sekali!" pekiknya dengan nada gemas. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu tadi, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung memelukmu, kau tahu? Tapi aku harus memastikan dulu apa gadis di bandara yang kaumaksud itu aku atau bukan." Ino terkikik geli, lantas melepas rangkulan tangannya dan memandang Hinata dengan senyum berseri-seri. "Ah, akhirnya aku punya adik perempuan juga. Sangat manis pula. Ternyata benar apa yang dibilang oleh ibu."

"Dan, Uchiha Sasuke," desis Ino seraya bertolak pinggang menghadap adik kandung tunangannya itu. Matanya melotot garang. "Untungnya kau sedang sakit dan perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya ternyata tidak seperti yang aku dan ibumu kira. Kalau tidak, kami pasti akan langsung memarahimu habis-habisan setelah Hinata pulang nanti. Kami tidak akan mengampunimu kalau sampai benar-benar Hinata tidak bisa menjadi _milik kami_."

Sasuke hanya menggerutu dengan gumaman pelan, lalu memilih merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas ranjang. Sementara Hinata masih berdiri mematung. Belum sanggup bergerak dan bersuara. Fakta-fakta lain yang baru saja Hinata ketahui itu berhasil membuat dirinya luar biasa tercengang.

Ino melirik Hinata sekilas, dan hanya bisa menahan senyum di bibirnya. Kemudian Ino mengambil obat serta segelas air putih dari atas nakas.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat sialan itu!"

Ino mengangkat alis, lantas melemparkan senyum dingin ke arah Sasuke. "Bukan aku yang akan memberikannya padamu, tapi Hinata. Apa itu akan membuatmu tetap menyebutnya obat sialan?" Kepala Ino mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ah, atau lebih baik aku turun ke bawah untuk mengambil tasku, dan memberimu satu suntikan kecil, mungkin?"

"Jangan coba-coba, Ino-Oni! Kau belum resmi jadi dokter," protes Sasuke cepat dengan desisan lambat. Tatapannya berubah mengancam.

Ino menyeringai geli melihat reaksi Sasuke. " _Well_ , sayangnya kau benar. Jadi, sekarang hanya tinggal pilihan pertama yang kaumiliki." Sembari berbalik badan, Ino segera mengubah seringainya menjadi senyum ceria. "Nah, Hinata, tolong bantu adik bodohku ini meminum obatnya."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata sekali. Dipandangnya Ino sesaat, menunduk melihat dua benda yang ada di tangan Ino, lantas berganti menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menutup matanya dengan satu punggung tangan.

Masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, Hinata menerima begitu saja obat yang disodorkan oleh Ino. Namun Hinata tak langsung bergerak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari sini, _Aneki_."

Ino mendengus saat mendengar suara serak Sasuke melantun datar. "Benar-benar adik yang sangat sopan," kata Ino pura-pura sinis dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang. "Tapi aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum aku melihat sendiri kau minum obatmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian berdecak samar. "Baiklah. Baiklah."

Ino menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Lembut ditepuknya punggung Hinata, dan dengan gerakan kepala Ino meminta Hinata untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Hinata sekali lagi mengerjap. Seperti sebuah boneka, sejurus Hinata bergerak kaku ke arah Sasuke dan membantu pemuda itu untuk bangun, tanpa benar-benar menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Ino mengamati keduanya dengan penuh minat. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia. Ketika Hinata meminta segelas air yang ia bawa, Ino pun dengan sigap memberikannya pada gadis itu. Lalu kembali fokus menikmati pemandangan yang kini terpampang di depannya.

Pemandangan ini, pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang secara sukarela berdekatan dengan seorang perempuan—selain dirinya dan sang ibu tentu saja, adalah satu keajaiban yang Ino tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Bahkan … mungkin bukan hanya ditunggu oleh dirinya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Senyum Ino melebar. "Untuk menonton pertunjukan menarik. Apalagi? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak memiliki _popcorn_. Mungkin kau mau menyediakannya."

Mata Sasuke menyipit garang. "Keluar. Sekarang. Juga," desisnya tajam.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Astaga! Baiklah. Baiklah. Tenang saja. Aku akan segera meninggalkan kalian berdua." Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Lagipula aku memang ada janji makan siang dengan Itachi- _kun_." Ino mengedipkan mata dengan senyuman menggoda. "Makan siang yang akan sangat menyenangkan."

Dengusan terlontar lagi dari bibir Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis yang sejak kecil sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu. Sudah pasti dirinya dan Hinata-lah yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan saat Ino dan Itachi makan siang nanti.

Ino berbalik badan, mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi riang. "Nah, Hinata, aku pergi dulu," ucap Ino sambil memeluk Hinata. "Lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan ingat, mulai sekarang kau juga adalah adikku."

Hati Hinata menghangat. Dibalasnya pelukan Ino sembari mengangguk bahagia.

Ino melepas rangkulan tangannya, masih tersenyum berseri-seri. Kemudian desahan puas terdengar dari bibir Ino. "Ibu pasti juga akan senang dengan berita yang sebentar lagi kusampaikan padanya."

Hinata berkedip. "Ah. _Etto_ …." lirih Hinata kemudian sambil menunduk sedih, teringat akan perasaan bersalahnya karena sudah berbohong pada ibu Sasuke. Setelah mengelak bahwa ia bukan kekasih Sasuke seperti yang ibu Sasuke pikirkan, Hinata justru menyatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki orang lain yang ia sukai. Tidak seharusnya ia membohongi orang tua.

Ino sejenak mengernyit bingung, lantas menepuk lembut puncak kepala Hinata dan berbisik pelan, "Aku sudah tahu. Tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Ibu pasti mengerti. Hmm?"

Perlahan Hinata mengangkat kepala. Ada kesungguhan di senyum dan binar mata Ino, membuat lengkungan kelegaan langsung hadir di bibir Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bisik-bisikkan?"

Ino menoleh, membalas tatapan curiga Sasuke dengan seringai kecil. "Hanya rahasia para gadis," sahutnya dengan mimik misterius.

Sasuke mendengus samar. Matanya masih memicing kesal hingga Ino akhirnya telah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan ke Hinata. Gadis itu masih bergeming, kali ini menundukkan kepala dengan kesepuluh jemari saling bertaut canggung.

Senyum Sasuke melekuk tipis, tertahan untuk tidak sepenuhnya terbit ketika suara datarnya mengeluarkan tanya, "Kenapa masih berdiri di sana?"

"Eh?"

"Kemari," ujar Sasuke sambil mengulurkan satu tangan. Tak nampak satu ekspresi pun di wajah Sasuke, juga dengan dua jelaga di matanya.

Hinata masih terdiam. Tatapannya berubah ragu dan takut. Namun, entah kenapa, kakinya justru kemudian bergerak mendekati Sasuke. Dan di detik pertama menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu, Hinata mendapati dirinya tertarik ke atas ranjang, membuatnya berbaring di atas Sasuke.

Terkesiap, bola Hinata melebar sempurna. Wajahnya memanas merah. Lalu Hinata spontan berguling cepat dari atas tubuh Sasuke, beralih membaringkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi, kau masih memunggungiku?" desis Sasuke tajam, tidak bisa mencegah nada terluka ikut muncul dalam suaranya. Sinar mata Sasuke meredup saat memandang sosok belakang Hinata.

"Ugh. Bu-bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Hinata seraya memutar tubuh. Kepalanya menunduk rendah, masih malu menatap Sasuke. "Kau membuatku kaget, dan …. Dan kau juga sedang sakit. Badanmu panas. Jadi …. Jadi …."

"Bodoh," Sasuke bergumam rendah. Satu tangannya meraih lima jemari Hinata yang terkepal di dada, membawanya ke tengah-tengah mereka, lantas menggenggamnya erat.

"Ka-kau juga bodoh," Hinata menggerutu gugup. Tangannya balas menggenggam. Ada senyum di wajah Hinata yang masih bersembunyi dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Merasakan aliran kelegaan membanjiri keseluruhan dirinya. Dadanya terasa ringan. Sangat ringan dan hangat. "Kita pasangan yang bodoh kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke kemudian, sementara seringai kecil terulas di bibirnya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin nyata terlihat. "Ki-kita? Pasangan?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mendekatkan genggaman tangannya ke bibir, sejenak mencium lembut jemari Hinata. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Mata Hinata terpejam. "Ti-tidak." Senyum lebarnya terkembang rikuh. Jantungnya berdetak girang nan riuh. "Tentu saja tidak."

Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Sasuke menarik Hinata, melingkari gadis itu dalam dekapan tangannya. Lengkung di bibirnya tertarik lega. "Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu juga. Aku tidak tahu …." Sasuke menghela napas. "Tidak ingat berapa kali aku harus menahan diri selama ini."

Dengan kebahagian yang juga meletupkan pendar haru, perlahan Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup, membalas pelukan itu. "Mulai saat ini … kau tidak perlu menahannya lagi." _Begitu pula denganku._

"Tidak akan," balas Sasuke, selagi dikecupnya ringan puncak kepala Hinata.

Lalu panas tubuh Sasuke segera mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata. Sembari sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Hinata berbisik lirih, "Beristirahatlah sekarang."

"Tidak mau." Sasuke berjengit, di sela-sela rasa kantuk yang juga mulai menyerangnya.

Sesaat Hinata hanya tertegun. Kemudian kekehannya melantun tanpa suara. Pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar ada nada kekanakan dalam suara Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang justru terkenal dengan sebutan Pangeran Kutub di sekolah mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau," Hinata mengurai lingkaran lengannya dari Sasuke, "aku lebih baik pulang saja."

Alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Kau baru saja mengancamku?"

Hinata berdeham gugup. "Mmm. Bisa dibilang begitu," sahutnya pelan. Kemudian ditundukkannya kepala dengan bibir mengerucut tipis. "A-aku …. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit."

Sasuke berdecak, namun ada pendar senyum di matanya. "Baiklah."

Lengkungan di bibir Hinata kembali hadir. Setelah Sasuke melepas pelukannya, Hinata pun beranjak bangun untuk menyelimuti pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Jangan ke mana-mana," tuntut Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu duduk di atas ranjang. Kelopak matanya semakin melemah. "Tetaplah di sini lebih lama."

Hinata mengangguk. Pipinya merona hangat. "Tidurlah," bisik Hinata, dengan jemari mengusap-usap lembut pucuk kepala Sasuke.

Sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Hinata, Sasuke begitu menikmati sentuhan itu, hingga perlahan-lahan akhirnya sepasang jelaga pemuda itu tak terlihat, sepenuhnya tenggelam di balik kelopak mata.

Wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kedamaian. Senyum kecil ikut terulas tenang. Deru napasnya pun terdengar pelan dan teratur.

Tersenyum bahagia, Hinata merendahkan tubuh dengan hati-hati, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut pada kening Sasuke, pada pemilik ekspresi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi.

 _Daisuki, Sasuke-kun._

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Akhirnya selesai!**

 **Pertama kali bikin fanfic ini waktu bulan Februari 2014, baru 15,5 halaman pas bulan April 2015, dan selesai sampe jadi 19 halaman baru tanggal 24 Desember kemarin. Payah, huh? Kekeke~ Tapi seenggaknya berkurang satu fanfic yang aku anggurin. Dan, setelah sekian lama, ada satu event SasuHina yang akhirnya bisa aku ikutin. Berusaha banget nyelesein fanfic ini buat event Indigo Rose, walopun ngikutin event ini hanya dengan fanfic ringan dengan plot yang mainstream sih. X))**

 **Terus terima kasih juga buat yang sudah baca dan/atau review fanfic Long Distance, Stranger, dan Bloody Fate. Ini balesan review untuk yang gak log in :**

 **I Long Distance**

 **chibi beary : Kapan-kapan deh ya kalo ada ide bakalan nyoba buat sekuelnya. ^^**

 **II Stranger**

 **nana : Gomen. Saya paling lemah bikin fanfic MC. :( Jadi mungkin kalau ada ide buat sekuelnya baru dibuat.**

 **Hyuugahime : Sengaja! ;p *diinjek***

 **Mrs. Blue : Sasuke mah gitu orangnya. BD**

 **III Bloody Fate**

 **dec chan & Erni Eyexs : Gak bisa bikin yang terlalu implisit. Buat segitu aja udah megap-megap. Kekeke~ Yosh! Ini fanfic yang terbaru. Moga terhibur. ^^**

 **males login : Iya sih, kayanya emang di-italic. Tapi kok lebih nyaman bacanya kalo dinormalin aja ya? *plaaak* Kalo ada ide buat sekuelnya bakalan coba dibuat deh. ^^**

 **Dan akhir kata, buat yang udah baca fanfic Inneffable ini …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
